


Day 4: Lights

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ben hang Christmas lights up on the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Lights

No matter how neat the lights were when they put them away, whenever they pulled them back out the next year, they were a tangled mess.

"Son of a bitch…" Dean tugged on the wires for another second or two before throwing them out of his hands and standing up, "I give up. That’s it. No lights this year."

"Dean," Lisa set down the box she had been taking back to the garage and knelt down beside the tangled mess, having them undone in 5 seconds tops, "There. Now go get Ben so he can help you hang them up."

"I don’t know where I’d be without you, baby," the Winchester kissed the top of his girlfriend’s head as he passed by. Poking his head in the front door, he shouted for her son, "Ben! Your turn to help!"

Of course the teenager grumbled and groaned about it, complaining about how he didn’t see the point of taking everything out for a month or so then putting it back away for another 11. He helped nonetheless, holding on to the ladder as Dean strung the lights along the edge of the roof.

Once they were done, the three of them stood back by the road and observed the work, nodding to each other in approval. Dean asked, “You think it’s going to snow by Christmas?”

His question made Lisa smile, run a hand down his arm, “Sweetie, you’ve never been in Michigan during winter before, have you?” She kissed him before he could get out a response, Ben turning away and making a face.

"Hey, you’ll be macking on a pretty lady of your own one day soon, kiddo."

"How do you know it will be a lady?"

An exasperated sigh, “You get my point.”

"Yeah, whatever. Now let’s go decorate the Impala."

Lisa watched as her boys took off to the garage, Dean yelling about not laying a single finger on his Baby. All Lisa could do was shake her head and follow.


End file.
